Las Vegas Baby
by Siriusgrl88
Summary: Robyn is Ocean's little girl. See how she balances being a normal woman with a thief for a father. Check it out! Its a lot better than it seems. Please let me know what you think!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own anything that has to do with Ocean's 11, 12, 13, and whatever else they come up with. However, I do own Robyn Hollis Ocean, Gloria Margaret Maxwell, Johnny Mosdale, Tony Hector Mosdale, Timothy Hale Mosdale, Thomas Howard Mosdale, Louie Benedict, Rachel Hillary Benedict, Rose Hunter Benedict, Allan Bristow, and Robert Maxwell.

This story is set in Las Vegas, obviously, during Ocean's 11 for right now. I might do Ocean's 12 and 13 later too if I get good feed back. I might even do my own Ocean's 14. This is based on Robyn Hollis Ocean and her POV of the first 3 movies. There will be canon coupling for the most part. You'll see who Robyn falls for later.

* * *

She was sleek, agile, quick, and swift; moving gracefully from one ceiling beam to another. She wore her own thief getup: black clothes that were like a second skin; black gloves so she wouldn't leave behind finger prints; snug black shoes that encased her small feet and made her quicker; black mask and head wrap so her identity wouldn't be revealed and her hair wouldn't be left behind. Yeah, she was the best. She side stepped a laser beam quickly and then another. Dodge, duck, twirl, tumble, jump, balance…patience. She was a very patient girl indeed. But suddenly, she slipped in her attempt to twirl away from a laser beam. Unfortunately, she couldn't catch herself. WHAM! She fell…hard on black marble tile. EEE! EEE! EEE! EEE! EEE! EEE! EEE! EEE! EEE!

With a gasp, Robyn shot up from her laying position. She groaned when she looked around. 'Just another damn dream…' she fumed as she grabbed her alarm clock and launched it across the room. It connected with her dresser and fell to the carpeted floor, in pieces. She grumbled and went to her curtains, pulling them wide open. The sun entered her large room, making her squint as she looked out at the city. She was up on the 4th floor of The Bell Apartments, one of the newer and fancier apartments in Las Vegas, Nevada. Currently she was a permanent occupant there and also an employee at The Bell Hotel, which was only a block away. The Bell Apartments and Bell Hotel were both owned by Vincent Gorgio, who named the apartment complex and hotel after his youngest daughter, Bell.

The city streets were already bustling with people and it had to be 100 degrees out there already and it was only 9 o'clock am. With a chagrin huff Robyn walked away from her wall window and went to her bathroom to get ready. It didn't take her long to freshen up and dress in her work outfit which consisted of a white long sleeved shirt; tux jacket with black cuffs, lapel, and pocket liner; white pencil skirt with a thin black hem; white four inch high heels; and white gloves with black floral designs at the wrist.

She swept her dark brown hair back into a high, tight ponytail and let it fall in loose waves down her back. She had had long hair since she was 12 and preferred to keep it at its mid back length. She outlined her eyes with smoky black eyeliner and then applied glitter to her eyelids. After applying a small amount of red lipstick, she gave herself the once over in her bathroom mirror and then headed out to her living room. She grabbed her name tag and her purse from her couch and bottled water from the fridge before she headed down to the first floor of the hotel.

She opted for the elevator so she wouldn't kill herself going down the 3 floors of stairs in her four inch heels. The hotel and apartments were very mod; everything was black, white, grey, and glittering with circular and square shaped furniture, architecture, and art. So it was no wonder that the employees had to match. She'd prefer to wear tennis shoes and slacks but one must concede with one's bosses if one wants the job. And this job paid very well. She had been working there for a good 5 years and had worked her way up the ranks. She was still attending college; her major was Criminal Psychology and she was in the process of getting her Bachelor's Degree now.

Her mother had always told her that if she was going to go to college she'd have to pick something that her mother would like. Doctor, lawyer, nurse, social worker, teacher, and many others didn't catch her mother's eye. When Robyn had told her about Criminal Psychology her mother said "now that's something you can really use."

Gloria Margaret Maxwell was only 47 years old and ailing from Emphysema from 20 odd years of smoking. She still smoked and constantly shooed Robyn and her other kids away when they nagged her for it. Gloria was Robyn's only family left besides her younger brothers and sisters. Her aunts, uncles, cousins, and grandparents she had never known. In fact, Robyn had only met her own father several times before when she was young. Daniel Ocean was his name and he was a thief…a really good thief. Robyn often yearned to become more like her father; steal loads of money from very rich men and women and do it successfully. But her mother wouldn't hear of it.

The last she had seen of her father was when she was 15. He came by for a visit and she didn't see him ever again. He wrote sometimes and sent cards to her on her birthday and holidays. Gloria and Daniel had a whirlwind affair when Gloria was married to Johnny Mosdale, a very rich, very abusive realtor. Gloria insisted that Daniel was Robyn's father when she and Mosdale were in the process of a divorce. Mosdale insisted that Robyn was his daughter and insisted that she come live with him so Gloria could pay child support.

A DNA test was done when Robyn turned 19. Daniel was Robyn's father. Robyn had three younger half-brothers and two half-sisters; only her brothers were from Mosdale. Her sisters were from Louie Benedict, Terry Benedict's father, who Gloria had been married to for six years before she divorced him and took half of his money.

Terry was still sore about it. Gloria was no saint, that was for sure, but she was still their mother and all of her children were fiercely loyal and loving of her. Terry didn't keep in touch often, at least not to Robyn, Gloria, Tony, Timothy, and Thomas. He only kept in touch with his younger half-sisters, Rachel and Rose, who were 15 and 13. To say that Terry held grudges was a mere understatement. Terry got even and he got even good. When Robyn had been looking for jobs at 18, he made it very difficult for her to get one and keep one. She had been fired repeated for no good reason. When she had been interviewed by a manager at the new York New York, he told her that he wouldn't hire her because her older brother had told him that she liked to take money that wasn't hers.

In retaliation, Robyn got a hold of some of Terry's girlfriends and ex-girlfriends. She played spy and took pictures of him with random women and his ex-girlfriends, all of whom he was still very "friendly" with. She would then show those pictures to his new girlfriends and tell them that she thought they should know that he was having multiple affairs. Needless-to-say, he was dumped repeatedly for "cheating". One girl was stupid enough to say that it was a young woman with "gorgeous hair and even prettier eyes" who gave her the information. Terry knew who it was immediately and confronted Robyn on her walk from the hotel to the apartments.

It had been dark, late, and she was alone and unarmed. He tried to rough her up a bit but she told him that if he wanted a successful love life, he'd leave her alone and let her keep a good job for once. She hadn't been fired since she was 20. She didn't know if it was because he had stopped or because Vincent Gorgio liked her so much. When she had met Mr. Gorgio, he had been very pleased to meet her and liked her more and more when he saw her working and her attitude. Robyn smiled to herself as she exited the elevator and walked to the front gates of the apartments. She headed on her way to work, slipping her Dolce and Gabbana sunglasses on and checking her Dior watch. Robyn had been spoiled since she was conceived.

Her mother came from a pretty respectable and rich family from California but she only got richer when she married richer men. Gloria was already on husband number four. Number three, Allan Bristow, had only lasted two years. Number four was Robert Maxwell, of the Maxwell House Hotel fortune in Nashville, Tennessee. The hotel had been given coffee from Maxwell House coffee, which was named after the hotel and its owners. Gloria had made a really good living from her divorces from her first three husbands; she received 40 million from Mosdale, 400 million from Benedict, and 10 million from Bristow. Gloria said she never married for money, just for love and security. Robyn knew the truth; Gloria had only loved Mosdale but divorced him because she caught him cheating on her.

Robyn had already come into her inheritance; her brothers and sisters still had some time to wait. She really didn't need a job and her mother constantly told her that but Robyn always thought that more was better, especially when it came to money. So she insisted on working and going to college to get an even better job. And she really wasn't one to waste her money on material things; all of her designer duds were from her family. She slipped her ear phones into her ears and turned her iPod on, switching it to The Verve's Bittersweet Symphony. As walked patiently; she wasn't in any hurry. She was going to be an hour early so she'd catch some breakfast before her day manager slot opened up.

She reached the hotel in little over five minutes. She removed her earphones from her ears and tucked her iPod into her purse as she walked up the black and white marble steps that led up to the hotel's entrance. She smiled at passerby and winked at a few little ones as she slid her sunglasses up onto her head. She walked into the cool white and black entrance of the hotel and went straight for the restaurant.

"Joe, get me some French toast, would you?" she asked as she sat down at the bar. Joe, the chef that was behind the bar in the kitchen, nodded and began making her breakfast. As she sat at the bar, she pulled her sidekick out and texted Rachel, her little sister, quickly. Just after she sent it, a call came in. 'Danny O?' She answered the phone hesitantly. "Hello?"

"Hey, sweetheart," a slightly deep baritone voice said from the other side.

Robyn couldn't help the smile that crept onto her face. "Hey, Dad," she said softly. "Long time no talk…"

"Yeah, about that…I've been in jail for the last 5 years," he said simply and Robyn rolled her eyes.

"What for?"

"A heist I did and got caught doing. Look, I just got out today…would you mind coming to pick me up?"

Robyn sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. She looked up at Joe, who was watching her. She shook her head, frowning and he waved her off, smiling at her. She grinned at him appreciatively and stood, leaving the restaurant to go to her people.

"Will you?" he asked and she remembered she was still on the phone with him.

"Hang on," she said and then placed the phone against her shoulder. "Morgan, I have to leave," she told the night manager.

"What? You can't! You start in 45 minutes," Morgan protested.

"Morgan, my dad just…got into town," she fibbed. "I haven't seen him in ten years. Come on…please?" she pleaded to Morgan. Morgan sighed heavily and rubbed her forehead.

"I need sleep, Robyn," she said.

"Get Rebecca to cover me. It'll be good practice for her," Robyn said about her assistant day manager.

"Alright, go. I'll talk to Rebecca. She'll go for it, the ambitious blonde idiot," Morgan sneered and Robyn grinned from ear to ear.

"Thank you so much, Morgan! I owe you and Rebecca!" she placed the phone to her ear again as she hurried out of the hotel. "Yeah, I got someone to cover me so I'll be there around," she checked her watch, "10:30."

"Good. I can't wait to see you, Robyn," he admitted and Robyn smiled happily.

"I've missed you, Dad," she said and he chuckled.

"I've missed you too. I'll see you when you get here," he said.

"Ok," she said and the two hung up. One thing was for sure, he had her wrapped around his little finger. When he said jump, she asked how high. She adored her father and he cared for her, she knew. She practically ran back to her apartment and jumped into her black Bentley. She was sure 

she sped half of the way to the jail and she arrived at 10 instead of 10:30. She got out of her car and leaned against it, checking her watch and gazing around the parking lot. Her heart was pounding excitedly in her chest as she waited. She heard the gates open and then she saw him. Dressed in the tux he had been arrested in, her father nonchalantly walked out from the gates and into the parking lot, a smug smirk on his face. She grinned and waited for him. When he was a few yards away, she approached him. They embraced snuggly and she felt him kiss her head.

"You look beautiful," he whispered and she giggled.

"And you haven't aged a day," she replied, kissing his cheek.

"Why thank you," he said, grinning. And he really hadn't. His hair was still as grey as it was when she was 15 and he was still wrinkle-less and handsome as ever. "You look like Cindy Crawford," he added and she blushed. Many people told her that she, her mother, and her younger sisters all looked like different, gorgeous versions of Cindy Crawford. Rose was the only one with a small facial mole.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," she muttered but smiled. "Where to?" she asked as they got into the car. He glanced around it and looked impressed.

"This yours?"

"Yeah, I bought it when I turned 21. A little gift to myself," she said.

"Very nice. You've got great taste," he admitted.

"Like you and Mom. So where do you want to go? I got the whole day off," she said and started the car. It purred to life and she put it into reverse, pulling it out of the parking spot.

"Oh good, we can spend the day together than," he said, smiling.

"No catches?" she asked, sounding slightly suspicious.

"No catches," he replied. She smiled. Finally, she could spend one full day with her father, no catches.

* * *

Well, I hope you all like this. I'm also working on a Harry Potter fanfic so this will be competing a bit with that but I'll manange 'cause I'm already in finals week so I'll have about 3 months to work on this and my other story. I really hope you all like this. I just recently really got into the whole Ocean's stuff. Great movies. And I've just realized that I'm in love with George Clooney. So _**please review and let me know what you think**_! Thanks. -Siriusgrl88


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with any of the Ocean's stuff. Otherwise, I'd be rich.

I do own Robyn, Gloria, Tony, Timmy, Tommy, Johnny, Louie, Rachel, Rose, Allan, and Robert. No stealies.

* * *

The whole day had gone really well. After taking him home and shaving his beard off, they went to get him some very tasty fast food. After that they hung out at the roller coasters around the strip and then walked around the mall, window shopping. Robyn was so elated that her father was back that she ignored her cell phone that rang repeatedly.

"So, how have you been?" he asked as they sat down for dinner at small diner on the strip.

She took a long sip of her Coke and smiled. "I'm great actually. I'm going to college," she informed him and he nodded, looking impressed.

"What for?"

"Criminal Psychology," she said simply, eyeing him to see his reaction. He laughed.

"Are you going to psychoanalyze me, Miss Ocean?" he asked while chuckling. She couldn't help but smile.

"No, but I've psychoanalyzed the past. I should have seen it sooner," she admitted.

"Seen what sooner?"

"That you were not a law abiding citizen," she giggled and sipped at her soda again. "But I was naive and young and very loyal."

"You still are," he added and she frowned at him. "How was school? I mean high school."

"I graduated top of my class, was Valedictorian and Class President, got right into college, got my Associates Degree when I was 21, and now I'm almost finished with getting my Bachelor's Degree. Next is a Master's Degree and then getting a job with the state. Then I can do whatever," she told him and he seemed impressed again.

"I'm glad you're not going my route," he admitted.

"Yeah well, I'm not good at lying," she fibbed a bit. She was a pretty good liar, but not as good as her father and his cohorts. Hell, she wasn't even as good as Gloria.

"How's your mother?" he said when the waitress brought them their dinners.

"She's alright. She's got Emphysema and is now married to husband number four."

"Holy cow…Four already?"

"Yeah. She gets around," she joked. Danny laughed and choked a bit on a bite of his cheese burger.

"Sorry!" she said, looking concerned. He shook his head, punding his fist against his chest to clear it and help his food get down.

"It's alright," he said gruffly before take a large gulp of sode.

Robyn ate some fries and sipped her soda, letting a short silence stretch between them. "So, how's Tess by the way?"

"Uh…I don't know, actually. She didn't keep in touch," he said, looking even more uncomfortable. Robyn frowned. The one woman that her dad had brought around that she had liked and he went and screwed it up.

"How do you do it?" she asked incredulously.

"Do what?"

"Get a good thing and then lose it? She was awesome and you went and screwed it up. Let me guess, she didn't like the fact that you were a thief and a liar?"

"Women…" he grumbled, looking away. Robyn shook her head.

"Pity…she was cool," she goaded. Danny groaned and rolled his eyes.

"Different subject: any boyfriends?"

"Nope," she said quickly.

He arched a dark grey eye brow. "Really?"

"Yep; no boyfriend. I'm too busy to have one right now. I'd rather focus on school and work right now. Once I'm out of school completely, I will start dating around."

"When was the last time you had a boyfriend?"

"Um…When I was 16 I dated the quarterback of the high school football team. He and I dated for about five years before I caught him cheating on me with some blonde bimbo from a strip club. To top it off, it was my birthday."

"Ok, what's his name, what's his social security number, and what kind of car does he drive?"

"Dad, you're not going to hurt him. It was four years ago. I'm over it and you weren't even there for it."

"Ouch…"

"Sorry, but it's the truth. You haven't been around for ten years," she said honestly. She was a pretty honest woman and no one was exempt from it; not even Daniel Ocean. "Look, I'm really happy that you're here, Dad; you know that. I'd do anything for you and you know that too. But I won't pretend that we know each other because we don't. You never stick around long enough 

for us to really get to know each other. It's like you, though. Get in, get out; quick and easy. But that's your job and I'm your kid."

A tense silence stretched between them and neither one of them touched their dinner. After a while, he cleared his throat.

"Look, I'm sorry but I just don't want you to get involved in what I do because it has bad consequences. You should know that…"

"Excuses to keep me out, Dad. I'm sick of it. Promise me you won't do anything anymore," she said and immediately he gave her a disbelieving look. "If you don't, then I want in. If this is the only way that I can get to know my father, then I'm taking it."

"It's too dangerous."

"Not for you but for me because I'm only 25 and female, right?"

He sighed heavily and rubbed his forehead in frustration. "If…_If_ I let you help me, you have to promise me that you won't get too far in, alright?"

She couldn't help the grin from growing. "Ok, I promise."

"Alright. Now, tomorrow, I need to find Frank Catton," he told her and she thought quickly. She had met most of her father's cohorts when she was younger and Frank was one of them.

"Frank…I think he works at the Grand now."

"Good, thank you. Now, I need somewhere to stay tonight that's free," he went on, looking at her hopefully. Robyn gave him a small, knowing smile.

"I have a pull out couch at my apartment…Are you allergic to cats? Do you even like cats?"

"I'm not allergic but I don't like cats."

"Well, you'll have to deal with my cat, Moby. He's friendly and sometimes annoyingly loud and clingy," she said with a grin and she laughed when he groaned.

"Why did you name him Moby?"

"You know that book, Moby Dick?"

"Yeah."

"Well, Moby is a big, fat, white cat and he likes to eat and be loud," she told him and he groaned again. "But you'll fall in love with him before long."

After a simple but delicious dinner, they headed back to her apartment and he helped her set his bed up in the living room. It didn't take long for Moby to come out of her bedroom, meowing loudly.

"Holy crap," her dad said in surprise when he spotted the large white furball. Robyn grinned and lifted said furball into her arms.

"This is Moby. Moby this is my daddy," she said and kissed the cats head. Moby responded with a deep, loud purr, his large green eyes half-mast.

"You weren't kidding when you said he was fat," Danny said, chuckling. He eyed the cat and Moby just meowed at him.

"He doesn't like being stared at," she scolded her father, placing Moby down. "I want a dog next," she admitted and Danny smiled.

* * *

A few days later, Danny was back from LA with Rusty, his close friend and fellow thief, despite her warnings about him leaving the state while on probation. Now they were back and she was picking them up from the airport. She leaned against her car, her arms crossed as she waited for Rusty and her father in the parking lot of the airport. She checked her watch, sighed heavily and looked back up at the airport. And then she saw them; her father in his black suit and Rusty in his beige one. They were sleek and sophisticated, cool and smart. And good looking men. She forced a smile; she wasn't happy to miss another day of work to pick him and his buddy up from the airport. But he told her that he had something he wanted to talk to her about when he got back.

She pulled away from the car when they were a few feet away and hugged her father first. "Hey, Rusty," she greeted as she hugged the tall, handsome man with blonde hair, tan skin, and beautiful eyes. She had met Rusty when she was ten and he had doted on her like an uncle.

"Wow…Look at you," he said as he pulled away from her. She smiled, blushing slightly. "You've definitely grown up."

"Eyes back in their sockets, Rusty," Danny warned and Rusty chuckled.

"Dad, he's like an uncle to me…ew…" she grimaced and walked to her side of the car, slipping into her seat smoothly. Danny smiled at her and he and Rusty stared at her for a while; small, almost invisible smirks on their faces. "What?" she asked and then she flipped her visor down and checked her flawless natural make-up in the mini mirror. Frowning, she flipped the visor back up. It wasn't the make-up. She looked down and smoothed out her sunny yellow pencil skirt and adjust her loose fitting white blouse slightly. It wasn't the outfit either. She looked back up at the two men. "What?"

"We need your help," Rusty said and he father nodded.

Her high heels clipped against the pavement loudly as she walked angrily up the gentle slope of the driveway. "I can't believe you want me to do this," she grumbled as she, her father, and Rusty approached the front door of a 70s inspired house. She knocked loudly on the door, hurting her knuckles. She ignored the pain and crossed her arms under her chest.

"You know you're his one weakness. He's never had any kids and he considers you to be like a daughter to him," Rusty replied coolly.

"It's not fair to use me against him," she hissed right before the door opened. She immediately smiled and walked into the house, hugging the maid. The maid told them where to go and within seconds they were in the backyard. "Reuben!" she squealed slightly as she hurried to the older man and hugged him around his neck.

"Robyn! Where have you been?"

"School, work, the girls, you should know how it is," she said as she sat down across from Reuben with Danny and Rusty, crossing her long legs. "How are you Reuben?"

"I'm healthy as a horse! Danny, Rusty, what are you two doing back in town?"

"Well, I just got out of jail but you should know that, Reuben," Danny answered, smirking slightly.

"And I'm in from LA to help Danny with something," Rusty replied.

"Help Danny with something? Something being what?" Reuben asked curiously as he cut his steak up.

"A job…" Danny and Rusty said simultaneously.

"What kind of job?" Reuben said, sounding suspicious.

"The kind of job that we're really good at," Danny answered.

"You're out of your goddamn minds. Are you listening to me? The both of you are insane. I know more about casino security than any man alive. I invented it and it can_not_ be beaten. They got cameras, watchers, locks, timers, vaults…They got enough armed personnel to occupy Paris, I swear. Okay maybe that was a bad example..." Reuben said.

"It's never been tried," Danny responded.

"Are you stupid? Of course it's been tried. A few guys even came close to succeeding. Do any of you know the three most successful robberies in Las Vegas history? Number three: the idiot grabbed a lockbox at the Sands. He got a few steps closer to the front doors than anyone else before him. Second most successful robbery: the Flamingo in 1971. This guy actually got some fresh oxygen before they took him down. Of course, he was wheezing through a hose for the next month, fucking hippie," Reuben explained.

"And the closest that any man has ever gotten to robbing a Las Vegas casino was outside of Caesar's in 1987. He came, he grabbed, and…he _got_ conquered. But what am I saying? I must be the crazy one, right? You guys are the best. I'm sure you can make it out of the casino alive. Of course, once you're out the front doors, you're still in the middle of the fucking desert!" Reuben went on with his rant and Robyn smirked slightly. She knew his little caution tales weren't going to faze Danny and Rusty.

"You're right, Reuben," Rusty said and then glanced over at Danny. "He's right, you know."

"Reuben, you're right. Our eyes got bigger than our stomachs this time," Danny added.

"That's it. Pure ego," Rusty agreed.

"Yeah, yeah; blah, blah," Reuben dismissed their excuses, waving his fork lazily in the air before taking a chunk of steak into his mouth.

"Thanks for setting us straight, Reuben. We've seen the light now. Sorry we bothered you with this," Danny said, sarcasm tingeing his tone.

"Look, we go way back, I know that. And I owe you from that thing with that guy in that place, and I'll never forget it, I swear. No, I promise," Reuben said vaguely and Robyn's interest was piqued. Danny and Rusty stood and Robyn took their cue. She stood and straightened out her skirt and blouse.

"It was our pleasure," Danny said.

"I'd never been to Belize," Rusty said randomly and Robyn made a face at him when he looked over at her.

"Give Dominic your addresses before you leave. I got some remaindered furniture I want to send you," Reuben said as Danny, Rusty, and Robyn began to walk away. "Just out of curiosity, which casinos did you geniuses pick to rob?" Reuben asked them. Danny and Rusty stopped and faced each other. Robyn stopped just behind them.

"The Bellagio, Mirage, and the M.G.M. Grand," Danny answered. Robyn's eyes widened and she became very tense.

"Those are Terry Benedict's casinos," Reuben said in realization after a few seconds.

"You know, I do believe he's right," Rusty said with a small smirk.

"Yeah, he is," Robyn said, her voice sounding annoyed and peeved.

"You guys... What do you have against Terry Benedict?" Reuben asked as he approached them after standing from his table.

"What do you have against him?" Danny asked Reuben and Reuben made an uneasy face.

"He sank my casino; squeezed me out. And now he's going to blow it up next month to make way for another fucking monstrosity. Don't think I don't see what you two are doing," Reuben said.

"Then what are we doing, Reuben?" Rusty asked.

"You're going to steal from Terry Benedict. That's all fine and dandy but things have changed since the '70s. Back in the day, this sorta thing was pretty civilized. You'd hit a guy and he'd whack you. That would be it; done; end of story. But these days…and to add Terry Benedict into the mix...at the end of this he better not know you're involved, not know your names, or think you're dead; because he'll kill you, and then he'll go to work on you and maybe even your family," Reuben answered.

"That's why we've got to be extremely careful. We have to be exact and well-funded," Danny said, sugaring Reuben up.

"Yeah, you got to be fucking crazy, too. And you're gonna need a crew just as crazy as you are. Who do you have in mind?" Reuben asked, looking interested. Danny and Rusty grinned. They got him.

"Lots of people," Danny said loosely.

"Like who?" Reuben persisted.

"Oh, most of the old gang and probably a few new ones…" Rusty answered.

"Are you involved in any of this?" Reuben asked Robyn, looking hopeful that she wasn't.

She hesitated as all three men looked at her expectantly. "I am…" Robyn answered, looking at Danny. Her eyes quickly diverted though and connected with Reuben's instead; he looked disappointed.

"Danny, you're recruiting your own kid?" Reuben asked rhetorically.

"No, she volunteered," Danny answered and Reuben looked shocked.

"My little Robyn volunteering to help out with a heist?" he asked, looking very surprised.

"I didn't know anything about who they were going after. And if I had known it was Terry, trust me, I wouldn't have even thought about joining," Robyn protested. "And the only reason why I volunteered in the first place was to make sure Dad wouldn't get in trouble. I can't believe you're going after Terry Benedict, Dad, and you never told me."

She glared at Rusty and Danny. She looked pissed, her arms crossing under her chest as she glared at her father.

"That's because I knew you wouldn't agree with it," Danny answered simply.

"That's great, Dad. Just fucking great," she snapped.

"Watch your language," Danny and Rusty scolded her at the same time.

"Oh kiss my ass, the both of you!" Robyn snapped again, this time furious with them. She turned sharply on her high heels and stormed away, her hands fisted at her sides.

"Where are you going?" Danny called to her.

"Home," she called back over her shoulder to them.

"Now?" Rusty asked.

"Yes," Robyn yelled.

"Are you going to wait for us?" Danny asked and she shook her head as she walked.

"Call a cab," she said just as she disappeared around the side of the house. She stormed over to her car, unlocked her door and slipped into her seat.

"She's not going to leave," Danny said, smirking arrogantly. Reuben and Rusty didn't look so sure.

Just a few seconds later she started her car and sped off.

"She left," Rusty said.

"Yeah," Danny said, sighing heavily.

"You do know that she and Terry are slightly related, right?" Reuben asked. Rusty and Danny shook their heads, looking shocked and interested.

"Well, yeah. Gloria married Louie Benedict, Terry's father, not too long ago. They were married for about six years and had two little girls; Rachel and Rose. They're Terry's and Robyn's younger half-sisters," Reuben explained. "Louie died not to long after he and Gloria got a divorce; she took about half his money with her. Reportedly she got something like 400 million."

"Holy shit…" Rusty said and Danny looked taken aback.

"I knew she wouldn't agree with it," Danny said, rubbing his forehead. "I'll talk to her when she's calmed down a little bit. For now, can Rusty and I borrow a car of yours, Reuben?"

"Yeah, sure. There's a Cadillac in the garage; keys are on the hanger next to the door going into the garage. Have fun with it," Reuben said. "By the way, how much do you need for the job?"

Danny and Rusty just smiled.

* * *

Thanks to SweetArwen for the add :) And thanks to anyone who's actually reading this story. I hope you like this chapter._** Please review**_. -Siriusgrl88


	3. Chapter 3

HIATUS

Sorry, everyone, but I have to put this story on hiatus for the time being. I'm in the process of moving and I'm not sure when I'll have my internet up and running once I get to my new apartment. Again, I'm so, so sorry that I have to do this to you. I am very appreciative for the reviews and alerts. The only reason why my Harry Potter fanfics is being updated is because it has been typed up for almost a year now so I'm just posting pre-made chapters whereas Las Vegas Baby was a story I started on a whim. It will be updated as soon as I can, I promise. Thanks for everything.

Siriusgrl88


	4. Chapter 4

Still on HIATUS

**_Sorry, sorry, sorry_**!

I _really_ am so sorry about this looooong hiatus. I did finish moving and then school started and then I moved again and I am finished moving into the new place and now school has started again and this semester I have 15 units instead of 12 and I just got a job which will take up my time after school. BUT I just reread what I had written for this story and I really want to finish it now. So I'm going to get started on it again soon, I just want to get used to my new work schedule first so I might have a new chapter posted in a week, maybe two. I'm not making any concrete promises though, 'cause I have a lot of stuff going on next week. But I am going to try to finish it. I can promise that. Thank you for the alerts and reviews! I really, really appreciate them. You all deserve so much more than this. I feel bad =(

-Siriusgrl88

P.S. SORRY! T_T


	5. Chapter 5

Oh boy…you're really not going to like me now and I won't be surprised if some of you drop me off of your alerts. It's understandable. So here goes…

I have been extremely overwhelmed lately with school and I even put my Harry Potter fanfic on hiatus as well because of it. So, until school gets out, I'm going to have to put this on a longer hiatus than I had originally wanted to. I get out in May. Late May. I probably won't be able to update this for a while after I get out of school because unfortunately I got called in for Jury Duty and I have to report in June. Then my 21st birthday is in early July (as in July 4th) and I am going to San Francisco (hopefully) a few days after it to celebrate with some family and a friend. And then I have to re-watch the movies and start from there.

_**I really am sorry**_ and I feel really bad for extending the hiatus. I hope you all can forgive me. Please be patient!

-Siriusgrl88


	6. Chapter 6

OK, ok, don't hurt me! This story is still kinda, sorta on hiatus but I have been watching the movies again and trying to work on the story. School did get out on May 21st for me and I've been job hunting ever since. I think all of you can sympathize with me because we're all pretty much in the same boat; trying to survive this crazy economic downfall! I had a job for the last month but my last day was yesterday. The job hindered me a bit on the story but not as much as the little writer's block that has developed. It's not a big deal. It's just been letting tiny amounts of creativity out instead of a steady flow like what usually happens.

So don't be mad at me. I am trying to get it done, I swear. It's just taking me a while and I haven't been quite pleased with what has been coming out so I might go back and edit some of it still. So please be patient. I will try to have a new chapter up sometime this summer. I figured I owed you an explanation.

Thanks for all of the additional alerts and comments! I do really appreciate them!

And on a side note: I turn 21 this weekend, on July 4th! I'm really excited. So this weekend I will be busy and I will be away from my computer. I will also be away from my computer from July 16th till July 20th for another birthday party in the Bay Area. So don't expect any updates on those dates.

-Siriusgrl88


End file.
